The invention relates to an injection molding machine.
One form of injection molding machine, as is to be found in EU-Al-0 311 133, comprises a machine frame, a stationary mold mounting plate and a movable mold mounting plate, as well as a cylinder plate carrying a closing mechanism such as a hydraulic, electromechanical or hydraulic-mechanical mechanism. The cylinder plate against which the movable mold mounting plate is supported and the stationary mold mounting plate are connected without the intervention of struts or bars exclusively by way of the machine frame so that the closing force which occurs during the closing phase and the expansion force which occurs during the injection phase, as between the cylinder plate and the mold mounting plate, are passed only by way of the machine frame.